Ivy Reneé Bunbury
Ivy Bunbury is the cousin of Anastasia, Robert, and Victoria Bunbury. She is currently the dog nanny of Francesca Bott, Weddell Bott's adopted dog, and is an aspiring actress and singer. Basics Name: Ivy Renée Bunbury Age: 31 DOB: March 15, 2046 Year of Graduation from WADA: 2063 Years Attended WADA: 2057-2063 Concentrations: Performing Arts, Vocals, Violin; Minors in Piano, Guitar Year of Graduation from Wizarding University: 2065 Wizarding University Degrees: Journalism/Literature Studies; Minor in Dramatic Arts Heritage: Pureblood Wand: Ash, phoenix feather, 11 3/4'' ''Patronus: Scottish Terrier Boggart: Herself, bald, wearing a potato sack, and clutching one-half of a locket Relationship Status: In a Relationship'' '' Family (related to Anastasia, Robert, and Victoria Bunbury, as all are cousins): Father: Ronald Davis Bunbury February 14, 2070 Mother: Evelyn Danielle (née Mercury) Bunbury February 14, 2070 Siblings: Sage Bunbury, age 35 brother Indigo Bunbury, age 32 brother Hazel Bunbury, age 26 sister Appearance i. Hair color: Red ii. Eye color: Brown iii. Height: 5’4’’ (but up to 5’8’’ depending on the heels) iv. Weight: 100 lbs. v. Defining physical features: Tiny, energetic, bubbly, and sweet with flaming red hair and a passion for fashion, Ivy is unmistakably a Bunbury, though she is one of the more petite ones. The heels will say otherwise. Personality Bubbly, energetic, and somewhat hyper have all been words used to describe Ivy Bunbury in the past. She is usually a very trusting, friendly person and has no qualms striking up conversations with perfect strangers. She likes to be active and always doing something, although she can also appreciate the quiet moment to read or write or, as is her recent pastime, knit tiny hats and mismatching mittens. History Born in England to English parents, Ivy showed a penchant for the dramatic arts from a young age. She begged and pleaded with her parents to allow her to audition for any youth parts on the London stage and they compromised by allowing her to attend the Wizard Academy of Dramatic Arts instead. At school, Ivy was a quick study with a well-tuned ear. Already being gifted with the violin, she quickly picked up piano and guitar, as well as fine-tuning her vocal arts. She excelled in dramatics, however, where her pale complexion, petite frame, and flaming red hair allowed her to steal nearly every scene. As far as more traditional magical studies went, Ivy was easily bored in most classes except, surprisingly, History of Magic and Arithmancy. She also enjoyed Herbology, as most Bunburys do, and did well in Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and even Muggle Studies. Upon graduation, the energetic redhead went on to attend Wizarding University at its Edinburgh, Scotland campus. Majoring in Journalism/Literature Studies with a minor in Dramatic Arts, Ivy was pleased to find that she could take her major literally anywhere in the world. She studied abroad in Wellington, New Zealand and Salem, Massachusetts, and after graduation, completed a covert internship under the direction of a famous Muggle director in Hollywood, California, USA. Feeling homesick, Ivy returned to the UK after finding moderate success in the US. However, once home, she struggled to land parts onstage or on the screen. Both of her parents died unexpectedly in a suspicious house fire about a month before her twenty-fourth birthday and Ivy found herself unemployed and homeless with an enormous inheritance. Her siblings were in much the same situation, although all of them certainly had more job security and financial sense than she. They lost contact quickly without her parents to hold them together and Ivy soon moved in with the first man to show interest in her: her handsome co-star in a London Globe production. Although both she and her boyfriend were wizards, Bruno was not the kind of wizard Ivy would have normally gotten involved with. He was unfaithful and dabbled both in the dark arts and shady gambling rings in the underground London market. Ivy stayed with him for over four years, however, having nowhere else to go, and when they finally split, she found herself considerably poorer and more homeless than hopeless than ever before. She had been renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron for over a month when she happened to meet Weddell Bott in a London park. Having just failed to secure a role in her last hope, a small London stage production, Ivy was crying her eyes out on a park bench when it started to rain and Dell’s dog found her. The two (Ivy and the dog) hit it off and taking pity on her, Weddell offered her the newly-created position of being his dog walker nanny. Ivy accepted and, at his request, gratefully moved into the Bott compound to better take of Francesca. She has been working on the side and saving up money to find an agent to jump-start her performing career ever since. Professional Experience *Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts graduate *Wizarding University of Edinburg graduate with a degree in Journalism/Literature Studies and a minor in Dramatic Arts *Has starred in numerous productions *Experience as a dog nanny Category:WADA Alumni Category:Characters